Silver Lining
by Tragic warrior
Summary: Bonnie has recovered and now is trying to get her life back together. Happens after chapter 4 and before chapter 5 of Sky, so read Sky first.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters except Veronica.

Title: Silver Lining

Kim, Ron, and Bonnie had gone to class together. They all had most of their classes together so it gave them time to talk and relax.

"I hate algebra!" said Ron, " Why does it always have to be so hard?"

"Well maybe if you stayed awake and paid attention to the teacher it wouldn't seem so hard now would it Ron?" said Kim smiling

Ron sighed at this. "You're right Kim, but it's hard not to fall asleep". Rufus came out of his pocket and onto Ron's shoulder agreeing. " Yup".

Bonnie just giggled at this.

School had come to an end for the day and Bonnie left waving goodbye to Kim and Ron. Luckily there was no cheerleading practice this week, but she was planning to restart as soon as it did. She wanted to get her life back on track one step at a time. As she was about to walk away from the school she had noticed someone behind her standing quietly and looking at Bonnie.

It was Tara.

Bonnie looked at Tara, puzzled that she was just standing there looking at her so quietly. Bonnie was hoping to talk to Bonnie, hoping she could make amends with her and be her friend again.

Bonnie smiled at her and took a few steps to Tara. "Hi Tara."

Tara looked at her feet and mumbled "hi"

A few minutes passed and Tara decided to look up a Bonnie, expecting to be yelled at or at least she her with her usual angry face. But to her surprise Bonnie was still smiling. Tara was a little nervous to see Bonnie smiling.

"Something wrong?" said Bonnie with a face of concern

"Are you ok? Why are you smiling?" said Tara unsure what else to say at the moment.

"That's silly. I'm smiling because I'm happy to see you again".

Tara spoke to Bonnie unsure what to really say. " Aren't you mad at me for the way I yelled at you last time? Calling you a bitch and stuff".

Bonnie shook her head and started to speak. " No, I'm not mad. I've been wanting to talk to you for sometime now. I was going through some problems and, well, you know the story, everyone at school does. How I almost killed myself. I was going through so many difficulties and was so consumed over them that I didn't think of anyway out of them except for ending it. I almost succeeded but Ron helped me see the light and see that life is worth living and is helping me get my life back together and better than it was before. I'm a new person thanks to Ron and wanted to make the best of it."

Tara eyes started to water a little. She knew Bonnie was having problems but not enough for this. If she had died the last thing she would have done would have been her yelling at Bonnie and saying those awful things to her. She cried and ran to Bonnie and embraced her in a hug screaming, "Oh Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much you needed someone to talk to. Can you ever forgive?

Bonnie held on to Tara and smiled and told Tara, " It's me who should be asking you for forgiveness for the way I have been treating you all this time. I would like it if you were to give me another chance at being your friend"

Tara hugged Bonnie with tears in your eyes. " Of course I'll be your friend . Just don't do anything stupid again."

Hugging Tara back, Bonnie told Tara, " Don't worry, I won't. Like I said, I had great help getting over that."

After holding each other for a few seconds, Bonnie separated from Tara. " Would you to go and get something to eat?"

Tara wiped the tears from eyes. " Sure that would be nice, but you're paying."

Bonnie agreed.

Tara was in shock. " Are sure you're the real Bonnie, or are you some android?"

Bonnie laughed at this and spoke to Tara, "I'm the real Bonnie, now let's go get some pizza."

As they both started to walk next to each other, Bonnie was thinking how good this day was and hoped that tomorrow will be just as good.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim or any of the characters but I do own this story.

It's been a few days since Bonnie and Tara made up. They had spent time together with one another catching up on lost time and had hung out wit Kim and Ron. The four of them had formed a strong group and became close to one another. Tara was still surprised when she saw Bonnie smile so much, it had been as if she had become a completely differently person, which she found out was due to Ron's kindness. She always knew that he was a good person but to help out someone who made fun of you constantly was just amazing.

It was a Tuesday and school was over and cheerleading practice had just ended. Kim, Tara, and Bonnie were changing in the girls' locker room while Ron was changing in the boys' locker room. As the girls got out they meet up with Ron and were getting ready to leave. As they started to walk out Bonnie had noticed Brick walking to his locker. She had been meaning to talk to him for some time.

"Hey guys, can you wait for a few minutes. I'll be right back" said Bonnie

"Sure, we'll wait for you" said Ron

"Thanks" said Bonnie as she ran to the locker

As Brick was gathering his stuff to leave for school, he closed his locker door and was about to walk when he saw Bonnie in front of her. The weird thing, Brick thought, was that she was smiling at him.

"Hi Brick" said Bonnie

"Uh, Hi Bonnie" said Brick unsure what to say to Bonnie. Last he heard she had tried to kill herself and had been saved by Stoppable.

Bonnie and Brick looked at each other for a few seconds before Bonnie spoke. "Brick, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I had no right to treat you the way I have all the time I've know you. I was a bitch the way I acted and even though I was going through some personal problems it wasn't your fault and I took them out on you by calling you names and putting you down. I hope you can forgive me someday"

Brick was not sure what to say to this. Bonnie was apologizing for what she had done to him. Bonnie never apologized yet she just did. He did fell badly for just dumping her while she was depressed but he couldn't take being treated the way he was being treated.

"I'll try and forgive you. Thank for apologizing" said Brick

"Thanks. Well I see you at school tomorrow. Take care Brick" said Bonnie as she waved her hand while running back to her friends

"Bye" said Brick to Bonnie even though see was out of ear range. He just stood there amazed and what had transpired. Perhaps Bonnie had changed for the better. He smiled to himself as he walked out of the school to his car getting ready to go home.

Ron had picked up Kim, Bonnie and Tara in the car he had and driven to school. After he parked he and the girls walked into the school and were getting ready to go to class. As they walked Brick had walked up to Ron and got in his way. Ron tried moving to one side and brick got in the way. Ron tried to go the other way by brick got in his way again. Ron had looked at Brick and saw he had a serious face. "I want to talk to you Stoppable. Alone" said Brick

As the girls started to walk to face Brick Ron turned around and asked them to go to class and he would meet up with them in a moment. Hesitantly the girls walked around the two men and slowly walked to class together.

After the girls left Ron spoke up. "So what's up Brick?" asked Ron

"What happened to Bonnie?" said Brick

"I'm not sure what you mean" said Ron confused at the question.

"I mean that she's a completely different person. She's kind, polite, and considerate. The Bonnie I know would not apologize to me or smile. I want to know what happened to her" demanded Brick.

Ron smiled and decided that if Brick wanted to know he would not deny him the truth. "Well if you want to know I helped Bonnie realize that her life was worth living. I was going to her house to talk to her and saw her dying, so I saved her, talked her out of her depression and helped her get her like back together. Once she was healthy enough she came back to school and helped her readjust and she became friends with Kim and became friends with Tara again"

Brick just silently looked at Ron while processing the story. He knew Bonnie was upset but not enough to kill herself over some personal problems. If she had died he would have never forgiven himself for just dumping Bonnie the way he did. Brick was still unsure about one thing though.

"Why did you help her? She made fun of you, put you down and fought with your girlfriend Kim. Why help her?" said Brick

"Because Brick, she needed help I helped her. I saw the pain in her eyes, even when she was being mean and nasty I saw that was just a front. She's a good person that just needed help letting out the kind gentle side of her"

Brick just stood there as Ron started to pass him, trying to get to class when Brick grabbed Ron's arm tightly. Brick was still looking forward when he spoke. "Thank you for helping her. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I see what an idiot I've been and that you're a much bigger man than me. I'm sorry that I didn't help Bonnie when she needed it and I wish I could take back what I did"

Ron pulled Brick's hand of his arm and started to walk, but not before telling Brick one last thing. "It's never too late to fix a mistake Brick. If you want to make things right with Bonnie, do it and tell her how you feel, not me. See ya" said Ron as he started to run to class, hoping he wouldn't be late or get caught by Mr. Barkin.

As Brick started to walk to class himself he thought about what Ron had said. He was going to talk to Bonnie and try to make amends with her soon. He was so busy with either school, football or his girlfriend Veronica that he didn't know when he could have time to really talk to Bonnie. He had wished that he had stayed with her but at the time he couldn't take the way she was treating him and just left her, finding a new girlfriend he thought would be nice to him and respect him. He sighed to himself as he walked alone to class not wanting to be late.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible but I do own this story.

Sorry that I have not been updating this story; I have been busy with my other story "Blessing and Curse". Enjoy

Chapter 3

Brick had met Veronica about three weeks ago at a party he had gone to. He sat next to her on the couch and they had hit it of quickly. They talked about themselves, their interests, etc, and Brick thought he had found the girl for him. She was nice, considerate, rarely bossy, and complimented him. Brick thought he had found someone who truly cared for him, someone unlike Bonnie, at least like the old Bonnie, but he couldn't have been more wrong. After a few days Veronica started to show her true colors and became worse than Bonnie ever did. She used him, yelled at him and took advantage of him in ways that Bonnie never did. Brick didn't want to stay with her but he was too cowardly to break up with her and just did what he was told. She would often drag Brick to the mall for hours and make him wait for her while she shopped for herself. Brick would just look at his watch, wait around and hoped that Veronica would finish so that they could leave. Brick had realized that perhaps it would have better to stay with Bonnie, who he always loved deep down, rather than trying to find someone else who would treat him even worse. He deserved to be punished for leaving Bonnie in her time of need; he just wished he could make it up to her.

Brick spent most of time in school thinking about what Ron had told him the other day, about how he should fix his mistakes and confess to Bonnie how he really feels; problem was Veronica wouldn't give up on him that easily, acting as if she owned Brick. As he had finished up football practice he was packing up when he saw Bonnie approaching him.

"Hi Brick" said Bonnie

"Hi Bonnie. How are you today?" asked Brick

"I'm good. You were great during practice. I watched you from the bleachers" said Brick

"Thanks" said Brick

There was a silence between the two that made Brick uncomfortable. He decided that it was time he told Bonnie how he felt and try and fix the mistake he had made with Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry" said Brick

"For what?" asked Bonnie surprisingly.

"For leaving in your time of need. I didn't know that you were as depressed as you were but I left you when you needed me the most. If you had died I would never had forgiven myself for not telling you how I feel about"

"What do you feel for me Brick?" asked Bonnie

Brick looked in Bonnie's eyes and told her what he should have told her long ago."I really care for you Bonnie, perhaps more than anyone I have ever known. If you had died before I told you how I truly felt I wouldn't have been able to continue on living. I love you" said Brick as he held Bonnie's hands in his.

They just stood in their spots, looking into one another's eyes. Bonnie could see that Brick meant what he said and she cared for him as well, it's just that she always treated him so badly and didn't feel she was worth him.

"I love you too Brick, but all the things I've said…" said Bonnie but was interrupted by Brick

"…are in the past. You have changed and so have I. I can't change what I did and neither can you but together we can start fresh and be together" said Brick

"What about Veronica?" said Bonnie

"She doesn't care for me; she only uses me for status reasons, you know I'm a football player and her being with me makes her cooler. I'm going to break up with her and tell we're done. She'll probably shrug it off and find another guy to be with" said Brick

Bonnie embraced Brick in a hug and cried a little. "I'm so happy. Thank you" whispered Brick.

"You should be thanking Ron. He helped me realize that it's never too late to fix a mistake. He's really a great guy; I'm grateful for him helping you get better" said Brick as he held Bonnie in a hug.

Bonnie smiled to herself. "Me too" said Bonnie

As the two held each other for a few seconds their peaceful moment was rudely interrupted by a loud voiced screaming Brick's name. Brick prayed that it wasn't who he thought it was but was severely disappointed that his prayer went unanswered.

"Brick, there you are. Where the hell have you been? I told you to meet up with me at my house after school, instead I see you hugging some slut" said Victoria angrily.

Brick turned around to face Victoria. "I told you I had football practice today, and don't call my friend a slut" said Brick, showing his annoyance at what Victoria called his friend.

Victoria seemed not to have paid any attention to what Brick had said and was looking at Bonnie. She looked at the girl in front of her; trying to remember if she knew this girl or not due to her looking familiar for some reason. "Wait a minute. Aren't you Bonnie Rockwaller, the girl who tried to kill herself?"

"Yes, that's me" said Bonnie indifferently.

Victoria looked at Bonnie's wrist and saw the scars that were made when Bonnie slit her wrists. "Tried to slit your wrists so you would bleed to death. Too bad it didn't work. The world would be better off with trash like you gone" said Victoria, a sinister smile on her face.

Brick's face was red with anger; Victoria had the audacity to mock Bonnie's predicament and tell her that she would be better off dead. Women or not he felt like punching Victoria and beating her a few inches from her life, but before he could do anything he saw Bonnie walking towards Victoria and stopping a few inches from her. Brick thought Bonnie would beat the holy hell out of Victoria herself.

Victoria was stumped at the silence that had lasted over a minute since Bonnie stopped in front of her. She was getting mad and spoke up. "Well, got something to say bitch?" said Victoria angrily.

Bonnie simply smiled at Victoria and spoke. "I thought that I would have been better off dead due to the way I treated everyone. I was stuck up, rude and acted like a bitch to everyone, usually those who were trying to help me, but like a idiot I ignored them and continued on being like the way you are. I though after losing everything that everyone would be better off with me dead but I was saved and shown that I was wrong and that people do care fore me. I'm glad that I didn't succeed at killing myself and that I was given a second chance so that I can redeem myself and no longer be the trash that I was" said Bonnie strongly but not angrily.

Victoria was clenching her hands together; she was being contradicted and was being mocked by this bitch who should be dead. She wanted to kill this wench herself but knew that Brick would stop them or even attack her. She wasn't afraid of the big retard but didn't want her face hit, besides she could always get back at them both if she wanted. "So you think your better off alive then? Who would possible want to be with a fucking dirt bag hoe like you?" said Victoria sadistically.

Bonnie started to giggle at this. Victoria had lost control and had snapped, slapping Bonnie in the face, causing her to take a step back. Brick was behind Bonnie to try and catch her in case she fell but she simply keep her ground after that step back and put her hand on her cheek. Victoria was hoping to get Bonnie mad so that she could get her to drop her smug act but Bonnie simply laughed.

"What is so god damn funny?" screamed Victoria.

Bonnie stopped laughing but still had a smile on her face. "It's just that you remind me of myself before my near death experience. I find it funny to see how I acted by someone else besides myself. Looking at you I can see why I was hated by so may people and why I was so alone. A word of advice Victoria, if you want to avoid the road I was on you better chance. The choice is yours" said Bonnie.

"You fucking bitch, who do you think you are telling me what I should do with my life. I'm better than you, better than Brick, better than everyone else. You're just some whore who should have just died. I hate you" screamed Victoria as loudly as she can, her face turning a light purple.

Bonnie shock her head, as if in disappointment. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I only want to help you but it seems that my words are falling on deaf ears. Maybe one day you'll see the error of your way and change for the better" said Bonnie

Victoria had enough of Bonnie's babbling and threw a punch at her face but was quickly intervened by Brick. Victoria looked at his face and no longer saw the quick guy she was using but an enraged man who looked to kill her. "Victoria, I so want to kill you right now after what you did to Bonnie but I know she wouldn't want me to resort to such violence" said Brick as he threw he hand aside, causing her to take a few steps back. "Leave us alone and if I ever harass me or Bonnie again I will make you regret it" said Brick, hate evident in his voice.

As Victoria ran back to her car and drove away, Brick turned to face Bonnie smiling. "Boy did that feel good. I finally stood up to that good for nothing" said Brick

Bonnie walked up and hugged Brick. "Thanks for helping me"

"I should thank you. If not for you I might have still been afraid to leave her and be with you but now we can be together" said Brick

"So you want to be my boyfriend?" asked Bonnie

"I won't want it any other way, girlfriend" said Brick as the two held each other tightly in a warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible but I do own this story.

Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since Bonnie and Brick have gotten together again. They both have been together almost nonstop and have spent most of their time with each other or being seen with Kim, Ron, and Tara.

During lunch the five sat at the same table eating when a familiar beeping was heard.

Kim picked up her kimmunicator and opened it up. "What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim

"Kim, Dr. Drakken and Shego are up to something big. I'm sending you some transportation to come pick you and Ron up. It will be there in ten minutes" said Wade

"Thanks Wade, you rock" said Kim as she disconnected the kimmunicator. "Ron let's go" said Kim looking at Ron

As Kim and Ron got up to go they were stop by the voice of one of their friends. "Wait" said Bonnie.

Kim and Ron turned around to face Bonnie. "What is it?" asked Ron

"I want to go with you two" said Bonnie

Kim and Ron looked at each other and then back at Bonnie. "You know these missions are dangerous, don't you? This isn't going to be fun and games" said Kim

Bonnie shock her head up and down. "I know and I still want to go. Ron told me that I can go with you two on a mission if I wanted" said Bonnie

Kim looked at Ron with a look of anger. "You said Bonnie can come with us? Without confiding in me? When did this happen?" asked Kim

"Kim, calm down. I said this while Bonnie was in the hospital, telling her about our missions. I was going to bring this up but I didn't really think Bonnie would want to came along so soon or that you would take it this badly. If Bonnie wants to come I think she has that right as long as she doesn't do anything too dangerous" said Ron

Kim looked at Ron for a few seconds and then sighed. "All right, Bonnie can come" said Kim sounding defeated.

"Yes" said Bonnie

"Can I come too?" asked Tara

"What?" screamed Kim

"I have to make sure Bonnie doesn't do anything dangerous or stupid, so I have to come along as well" said Tara

"Fine you can come. Brick, do you want to go as well?" asked Kim, who looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown.

"No thanks. I have a test next period. Maybe another time" said Brick, a little nervous at the sight of Kim.

"Ok let's go people" said Kim as Bonnie, Ron, and Tara followed. Kim and Ron dressed in their regular attire of black shirts and cargo pants and as for Tara and Bonnie they borrowed some of Kim's extras for the mission. Ten minutes later a helicopter arrived, just as Wade said it would, and picked up the four teens for their mission.

"Ok, listen up Bonnie and Tara. I need you two to understand that this isn't going to be fun and games. Dr.Drakken and Shego, especially Shego, is going to be dangerous so you two are going to be the distraction while I fight Shego and Ron stops Drakken" said Kim

"What's Drakken's plan?" asked Tara

"We are not sure at the moment but it probably something dangerous so it's better if we play it safe" said Kim

"Bonnie and Tara, you two will help Kim by distracting Shego and putting those cheerleading skills of yours to good use and if you have to fight Shego along with Kim. With all three of you she won't stand a chance" said Ron

"Ron, Bonnie and Tara are not going to fight" said Kim tensely

"Why not? Ron's right, we're all trained in cheerleading just like you, so we should be able to help you in your fight while Ron stops Dr. Drakken. I always wanted to fight a villain" said Bonnie happily

Kim put her head in her hands and sighed heavily at this. "Fine, do what you want , just don't blame me if you get hurt. Blame Ron" said Kim, smiling a bit sinisterly.

"Hey" said Ron

"Okay" said Tara and Bonnie to blaming Ron if something went wrong.

"Thanks a lot" said Ron grumpily as he sat down.

The girls giggled at this. "Don't worry Ron we won't blame you" said Tara

"It's not like anything that happens will be your fault" said Bonnie

"Besides how can the best boyfriend in the world do any wrong?" said Kim as she kissed Ron.

"Are you talking about Brick?" asked Bonnie as the girls started laughing.

"This is going to be a long trip" thought Ron as the girls continued talking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the four teenagers arrived on a island that was currently the hidden location of Dr. Drakken and Shego. They proceeded to the lab using stealth and arrived at their location about 10 minutes later, where the found themselves at the front entrance. Ron put his hand around the doorknob and turned it and pushed the door opened. Kim and Ron walked in but Bonnie and Tara just stood in their spots in surprise.

"Is it just me or does it seem weird that a villain would have a front door to his secret lab and would leave it open?" said Bonnie

"Drakken may be an evil genius but he's not that bright" said Ron

"Oh" said Tara and Bonnie as they followed Kim and Ron through the lab.

They walked carefully through the complex for about five minutes without any sign of Drakken, Shego, or any danger. They soon entered what appeared to be a laboratory but were not able to see more than a few feet due to the lack of lighting. They proceeded to try and find a light switch when the lights were turned on, blinding the four teenagers for a few seconds. While waiting for their eyes to adjust they heard someone's voice. "Ha Ha Ha, welcome Kim Possible to my lair" said Dr. Drakken

"Drakken, what are you up to this time" yelled Kim

"oh the usual, planning on taking over the world, but this time I will succeed with my plan" said Dr. Drakken

"You and what army?" said Ron, pointing at the blue skinned maniac.

In response to this an olive skinned girl jumped from one of the balconies and landed about about feet away from the four teenagers. "I'm the army buffoon" said Shego with a cruel smile.

"He is not a buffoon" said the three girls in unison.

Dr. Drakken had noticed that Kim and Ron weren't alone; there were two other females he did not know, a girl with long blonde hair and a girl with short brown hair. "Who are you two?" said Drakken as he pointed to the two girls.

"My name is Bonnie and this is Tara" said Bonnie pointing to her best friend. "…and we're here to help Kim and Ron beat you and stop your plans".

Dr.Drakken and Shego looked at the girl for a few seconds before they started to laugh hysterically. A minute later Drakken wiped the tears out of his eyes and spoke. "Ha Ha Ha. What do you think you can do to stop me from turning the world's population into poodles?" asked Dr. Drakken

It was the teenagers turn to laugh; a few second after hearing the madman's plan Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Tara started to laugh hysterically themselves at the ridiculous plan Dr. Drakken came up with while Shego, unaware of the plan until now, lipped the word "poodle" in shock and anger of the stupid plan he had come up with. After a minute Tara had spoken. " You're going to take over the world by turning the world into poodles. Now that's funny" said Tara, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Drakken's face had started to turn red from the anger he was felling; he was going to be mocked by three cheerleaders and a buffoon. "Shut up. Shego, destroy them" yelled Dr.Drakken.

"With pleasure" said Shego as her hands glowed a green color and she ran towards her foes.

"I'll take her. You three ladies take care of Drakken" said Ron as he turned on his Mystic Monkey Power. He wanted to see if his training in controlling his power had paid off. The three girls ran to catch Drakken and destroy his poodle converting machine while Ron and Shego fought each other. While not as agile as Kim or Shego Ron was physically stronger while using his powers. After a few exchanges of blows Ron picked Shego up threw her aside, thinking she was knocked out, and went to help the girls. Kim had managed to catch Drakken while Bonnie and Tara were trying to figure out how to destroy the machine. "I got it ladies" said Ron as he randomly punched a few buttons and the machine exploded.

"How did you do that?" asked Bonnie

"Ron factor" said Ron

"What's that?" asked Tara

"I'm good at causing chaos and making things explode. It's a gift" said Ron smiling.

"More like dumb luck" said Kim, folding her arms smiling at her boyfriend.

"Dumb skill KP" said Ron, correcting his girlfriend.

As they proceeded to call Global Justice Shego blasted an energy beam at the group, barely missing Ron's head. " I'm not beat yet kids" said Shego angrily.

As the villain continued blasting Kim, Bonnie and Tara ran at Shego and together hit her with flying kicks to the head, knocking her unconscious. As Ron went over and put the fallen villain over his shoulder Bonnie smirked and spoke to the unconscious women even though she couldn't hear. "Now you're beat" said Bonnie as Kim called for Global Justice.

Twenty minutes later Global Justice came and took Dr. Drakken and Shego, putting them in handcuffs and putting them in a special escape proof cage in one of the helicopters to keep them while Drakken was ranting, saying "You four think your all that, but your not" . After being congratulated by the agents of GJ Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Tara went on one of the planes that would take them home. Bonnie looked at the island one last time, thinking about how this was the place that began her crime fighting career and the place where she truly helped someone else other than herself. She helped Kim and Ron stop the bad guy and saved the world selflessly, even though the bad guy was weak and the plan was stupid.

Ad Bonnie continued to look Ron came up from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Bonnie turned around to face him as he spoke. "Let's go home" said Ron as he walked into the plane. Bonnie looked at the island again and then proceeded to walk into the plane, which would bring them back to Middleton, maybe quick enough for the four of them to get back and finish the rest of their classes.

Author's Note: This story is now complete. Sorry it took so long but hopefully you enjoyed it. I tried to make this story more the the light side than I did for Sky. This story occurs after chapter 4 but before chapter five of Sky. Felt like mentioning that even though it's in the summary. Reveiw and tell me what you think.

P.S. I might make one more part of the story involving Bonnie's change. Tell me if you think I should continue with another story or just stop here. I'm thinking about writing it but nothing is done yet and may not ever be depending on what I can think of and what the reviewers say. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
